CAW All Stars
CAW All Stars 4 is a CAW Mega Event featuring many CAW shows. This event will be on YouTube in the Summer of 2012 and will be hosted by TJAYankees1. It will take place from Madison Square Garden in New York City, and will be a 5-day event. CAW Leagues Participating (including, but not limited to): *Global CAW Wrestling (Hosting CAW Fed) (TJAYankees1) *Thomas' Wrestling Association/Total Wrestling Action (Co-Hosting CAW Fed) (TJAYankees1) *American Wrestling Federation (TheAWF105) *CAW Wrestling Society (CAWWrestlingSociety) *CAW Champions League (cawchampionsleague) *Back Yards United (Hawkins07) *Sports Entertainment Alternative (JMFactor) *Danger Zone Wrestling (DZWCAW'')'' *Tillar CAW Federation *World Championship CAW Wrestling (WCCWEDD) *New Japan CAW Wrestling (WCCWEDD) *WSX (watchmanking67) *WWCE (EWDCaws/CorreofEntertainment) *RoC (TheCMTruth) *XCL (nwo4yourlife) *Deep Impact Wrestling (Firewing0/Firewing0DIW) *Free Style Wrestling (FSWCAW/cawreveiwer2010) *PXW (MrPXW11556) Match Card Day 1: Commentary featuring: CharismaAngel18 & Socko105 - Elimination Chamber Match: Winner gets CAS Title Match on the final night’s main event and picks the match stipulation: (TWA) Danny Board vs. (GCW) Reaper X vs. (AWF) Shawn Riley vs. (BYU) Jack Fox vs. (CCL) Suicido vs. (CWS) Benzino - SEA Exclusive: Extreme Rules Match: Liselotte Achenbach vs. April Acid - TCF vs. DZW: (TCF) Morishma Taka vs. (DZW) Bison - AWF Exclusive: Extreme Rules: Nwo4yourlife vs. Ben Hitman - CAS Traditional 6-Man Elimination Tag: (NJCW) Kingu of Hatsu/(WCCW) Blake Styles/(WSX) “Disco Fever” Ryder Storm vs. (XCL) Commando/(WWCE) David Erro/(RoC) Cade Collins - MAIN EVENT: CAW All Stars Championship Match: (c.) Quick Silver vs. Matthew Phoenix Day 2: Commentary featuring: TJAYankees1, Hawkins07, & Christian Edwards - Elimination Tag Team Tables Match: (TWA) Ketchum Brothers vs. (BYU) MT Wallet & Wrath - GCW Exclusive: Tony MacDaniels & EAS Test vs. Napoleon & Jacob Smith - BYU Exclusive: Jett James vs. Alex Ohlson - Extreme Rules Grudge Match: Francis Kash vs. Nathan Slash - Exterminator’s Retirement Match: 30-Minute Ironman Match: (DIW) The Exterminator vs. (BYU) Juvy - MAIN EVENT: CAW All Stars 40-Man Rumble Match Day 3: Commentary featuring: CharismaAngel18 & Socko105 - FSW Exclusive: FSW Tag Team Championship Match: (c.) The Amazing Andersons vs. The Forces of Nature - DZW vs. CWS: (DZW) Michael Stone vs. (CWS) Frankie G - PXW vs. DZW vs. AWF: (PXW) Ed Xavior vs. (DZW) Eddie Roy vs. (AWF) JMI - DZW vs. AWF: (DZW) AJ Young vs. (AWF) The Xtreme Tyler - CCL Exclusive: Tommy Kazarian vs. Leonidas Gonzalez - MAIN EVENT: 1st Ever Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Winner earns ability to challenge CAS Champion or the champion of any CAW League he is not in at ANY point until CAW All Stars 5: (WWCE) Chris Corre vs. (RoC) TJ Prophet vs. (BCW) Marvelous Markus vs. (CWU) ?? vs. (WCCW) Wild Lobo vs. (PXW) Xander Flair Day 4: Commentary featuring: Nmc & Nwo4yourlife - 10-Man Troll Battle Royal - Youtube Madness for the Youtube Madness Championship: (c.) Scott Steiner vs. All Comers - TCF Exclusive: Homer Simpson vs. Zombie Misawa - XCL End of an Era: Nathan Vaz vs. X-Factor - Buried Alive: Ryan Carroll vs. Chris Benoit - MAIN EVENT: CWS Exclusive TBA Day 5: Commentary featuring: TJAYankees1, Socko105, & Christian Edwards - CCL Open Challenge: Nate Matthews vs. TRT - TWA vs. GCW: (TWA) Ash Ketchum vs. (GCW) Brent Thompson - AWF vs. DIW: (AWF) Tatto Taker vs. (DIW) Shadow Vega - First Blood: Loser Works For Other’s Promotion: (AWF) Evan Rockville vs. (CWS) Von Hollywood - Three Years in the Making: Three Stages of Hell (1st: Normal, 2nd: Extreme Rules, 3rd necessary: Steel Cage): YankeeBoi50 vs. Shawn O’Connor - MAIN EVENT: CAW All Stars Championship Match: Match Type TBD (c.) Winner of Silver/Phoenix vs. Winner of the Elimination Chamber